Antología de amor
by ValeryVampire
Summary: Rook Blonko se pone a recordar la relación que tiene con su compañero y novio Benjamin Tennison, quien decide hacerle un pequeño regalo a su amado


Antología de amor

* * *

Summary: Rook Blonko se pone a recordar la relación que tiene con su compañero y novio Benjamin Tennison, quien decide hacerle un pequeño regalo a su amado

Disclaimer: Todo personaje que salga es de su respectivo dueño y la canción igualmente no es mía es de Shakira

Pairing: Rook x Ben

Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse

Advertencias: Ninguna, este es un song-fic sin nada subido de tono,con escenas relacionadas entre sí pero nada muy relevante y la narración es compartida entre Rook y Ben

Sin más que decir que empiece el fic

* * *

En la vida hay momentos en los cuales te puedes poner a reflexionar y eso es lo que hace Rook Blonko de regreso a la Tierra luego de haber visitado a sus padres en su planeta natal, entre las muchas cosas que él reflexión fue su relación con Benjamin Tennison, quien (mientras estaba en su escritorio castigado por una travesura) decide hacerle a su novio un regalo, para que sepa lo mucho que lo ama.

[Rook POV'S]

_Para amarte necesito una razón  
y es difícil creer que no exista  
una más que este amor_

Sin importar cuantas veces le diera vueltas al asunto no podía evitar sentir atracción por el pequeño y adorable aspecto de mi nuevo compañero, el gran Ben 10… Algo irónico si tomo en cuenta que era una de las personas terrestres más bajitas que había conocido.

Mil y un veces me cuestioné por qué empezó a amarlo y difícilmente encontraba otra solución que no fuera que realmente le amaba con toda el alma

_Sobra tanto dentro  
de este corazón  
que a pesar de que dicen  
que los años son sabios  
todavía se siente el dolor_

Hubo un tiempo donde nos separamos, él estaba molesto y yo realmente estaba confundido con mis sentimientos, ambos nos dimos un tiempo pero la separación fue cada día más dolorosa hasta el punto donde ya no lo soporté y le pedí que volviéramos a ser compañeros…

Él accedió gustoso, aunque no habían pasado más de dos años de habernos distanciados ninguno de los dos puedo soportar el dolor de no estar juntos.

_Porque todo el tiempo  
que pasé junto a ti  
dejo tejido su hilo dentro de mí_

¿Por qué no podíamos estar lejos el uno del otro? Simplemente porque amarnos nos había dejado unidos al alma ajena, era una pequeña fibra en nuestro corazón que no nos dejaba en paz si nos apartábamos del otro

_Y aprendí a quitarle al tiempo  
los segundos tú mi hiciste  
ver el cielo aún más profundo junto  
a ti creo que aumenté más de  
3 kilos con tus tantos  
dulces besos repartidos_

Con Ben yo aprendí que si estábamos juntos no importaba si llegábamos a donde el Comandante Tennison solo unos minutos tarde, el me enseño lo simple y al mismo tiempo lo profundo que era el cielo para ellos que no salían de su planeta, sentí sus palabras tan sabias en ese momento que no resistí comerlo a besos, el sarcásticamente dijo que si me lo seguía comiendo de esa manera terminaría gordo… yo solo le miré y luego ambos nos echamos a reír.

[Ben POV'S]

_Desarrollaste mi sentido  
del olfato y fue por ti que  
aprendí a querer los gatos  
despegaste del cemento  
mis zapatos para escapar  
los dos volando un rato._

Había pasado tantas cosas con Rook durante nuestras misiones que sencillamente en algunas ocasiones podía identificar algo con solo el olor, no digo que tenga un súper olfato ni nada, solo que tener Rook me hizo desarrollar más mis sentidos… sin mencionar que me enseñó a querer a los gatos, ¿Quién lo diría esas bolas de pelo pueden ser tan lindas?

Durante nuestras misiones Rook nos lleva a recorrer el espacio y ¿por qué no? A veces unos damos una que otra escapada solo para poder estar juntos sin que nadie nos mire raro.

Lo admito al principio incluso a mi me resultó extraño pero… cuando escuchaba su risa o sus trilladas frases que me hacían reír, cuando me besaba o me acariciaba… me hacía sentir que volaba sin necesidad de una nave o alguno de mis alienígenas, solo éramos él y yo

_Pero olvidaste una final  
instrucción porque aún  
no sé cómo vivir sin tu amor_

Admito que tenemos momentos donde peleamos pero eso es por que no nos conocemos tan bien como deberíamos, nos separamos unos días para volver luego uno al lado del otro porque simplemente se nos olvidó como vivir sin que el otro estuviera para apoyarnos, amarnos o simplemente para disfrutar del silencio donde ambos nos sentimos más que conectados.

_Y descubrí lo que  
significa una rosa  
me enseñaste decir  
mentiras piadosas  
para poder a verte  
a horas no adecuadas  
y a reemplazar palabras  
por miradas_

Admito que nunca antes había podido apreciar los pequeños detalles que me rodeaban, cuando Rook llegó aprendí que incluso la rosa más pequeña tiene un millón de significados, me enseñé a mismo a decir mentiras piadosas, no como las que antes decía, y así poder escaparme de mi casa para poder ir con él y demostrarnos el amor que nos teníamos uniéndonos en cuerpo y alma. Les seré sincero luego de las noches donde hacíamos el amor no había palabra alguna solo el silencio de nuestra paz y millones de pensamientos que nos lográbamos decir solo con vernos a los ojos.

[Rook POV'S]

_Y fue por ti que escribí más  
de 100 canciones  
y hasta perdoné tus  
equivocaciones_

Una vez mientras que Ben estaba en sus horarios de escuela y nada interesante ocurría me ponía a escribir lo que sentía, mas de cien versos y canciones salieron de allí, algo que solo compartí con Ben.

Es cierto él se equivoca mucho pero siempre termina haciendo algo que lo compense, siempre le perdono porque siempre se corrige a sí mismo.

[Ben POV'S]

_Y conocí más de mil formas de besar  
y fue por ti que descubrí  
lo que es amar  
lo que es amar..._

¿Algo más que descubrí con Rook? Solo las mil maneras en que podemos demostrarnos nuestro amor porque sinceramente con Rook aprendí a amar, a disfrutar de los placeres de la vida y con todo eso hice una péquela antología de recuerdos… un pequeño detalle para mi amor ahora que vuelve de una visita a sus padres

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: Bueno ¿Qué puedo decir? Me encanta esta pareja y quería hacer algo para este día de San Valentín, espero que les guste y toda crítica, jitomatazo y abucheo estan permitidos solo no se pasen de malos, tambien quiero saber si les gustó y si quieren que siga escribiendo_**

**_¡Nos leemos en otras historias y no olviden los comentarios!_**


End file.
